Warmth
by pikurosonai00
Summary: ONESHOT Stranded out in a snow storm, Chiro is just glad to have a good friend with him at all! Chiro and Gibson friendship?


Warmth

**Pointless Chiro and Gibson friendship fluff because I was bored. ^w^ Enjoy!**

Chiro slowly climbed out of the crashed torso tank driver, but immediately regretted it as the cold winds chilled his body. He grabbed his coat from inside the tank and put it on before climbing out.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer. Chiro sighed and jumped down into the snow. Whatever attacked separated the team. He had no idea where he was, and the fog from the blizzard was too thick for him to see. When he tried to use his communicator, all he got was static. He shivered as he continued walking.

Finally he saw something up ahead. It appeared to be one of the fist rockets. A thick blanket of snow sat on it. The teen ran over, hoping he found one of his teammates.

"Over here! It's me! Chiro!" He cried out. No answer…he couldn't see anybody. Walking over to the ship, he brushed some of the snow off the front. Blue. Gibson had to be nearby.

"Gibson?" Chiro called. "Gibson! Where are you?" He pounded on the fist rocket, but nothing happened. He opened the door and it was empty.

"Oh no…" The boy muttered under his breath.

He looked around for any trace of his teammate, but had no luck. Any footprints had been covered by the new fallen frost.

However, when Chiro went to move on, he came near a ledge that had an unusual groove in it. The boy slid down slowly to see what had made it. He looked to see a river that hadn't frozen completely. The current rushed quickly and small chunks of ice dissolved under Chiro's feet and into the freezing water below. The boy stepped back so the ice breaking under his weight wouldn't drag him into the water as well.

Turning to the side he found Gibson hanging for dear life from a branch, struggling to pull himself out of the waters. The boy ran over to help. He gave Gibson his hand and pulled him out of the river. Almost immediately, the blue simian collapsed into the snow underneath him. Chiro assumed that Gibson had fallen into the river standing too close to the edge while searching for the rest of the team. Chiro picked Gibson up and ran back to the torso tank driver.

After five unsuccessful attempts to turn the power back on, he pounded against the wall in frustration. He knew that the storm was getting worse.

"Okay Chiro…just think for a second. The torso tank and fist rocket have no power." The boy said to himself. "I need to find some shelter and fast."

He grabbed Gibson once more and looked outside. He wouldn't be able to go far. Then he remembered something from one of the scientist's lectures. The boy put the robotic simian down once more, trying to keep his friend out of the wind, and began to dig a hole in the snow. After some digging and making sure the walls were firm, he finally made a small cave in the snow big enough to fit inside, He ran over to grab Gibson once more and then went into the shelter.

Chiro sighed, exhausted from all the digging, and looked outside. It was a good thing he built this shelter when he did. The winds seemed even stronger now. Now the only thing he needed was a fire, but there wasn't anything he could burn, so he stuck with his coat for now.

There was a light cough that broke the bit of silence in the small snow cave. Chiro looked to see Gibson, who was still unconscious. The blue simian had just curled into a ball, shivering every once in a while. The boy looked outside at the storm. He wasn't sure what to do. He remembered finding Gibson nearly frozen out by that stream. If the blue simian didn't get warm and dry soon, he would surely die.

The teen took off his jacket and wrapped it around his friend, keeping him close so they could both stay warm through this weather. Hopefully the rest of the team was alright. Chiro chuckled at the thought of Nova being in a bad mood due to the cold, probably getting very annoyed at even the slightest remark from Sprx. The boy looked down at his feet, praying that the rest of the monkey team were safe and sound wherever they were.

It was at this moment that Chiro realized Gibson wasn't shivering anymore. The storm continued to blow around outside, but Chiro smiled and pulled his friend closer.

At least he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>You, the reader, may use your imagination to decide what happens next. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Chiro and Gibson don't have a strong relationship in the series. I'm gonna try to write more oneshots with these two. You guys can try it too! :D It's fun!**


End file.
